


Mirror Image

by esm3rald



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Universe - Freeform, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter is a Slayer, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't exactly her reflection that she was seeing in front of her eyes. Yes, the girl she could see in the mirror looked a lot like her but she was younger, healthier and more beautiful that she could ever hoped to be." Harri Potter sacrifices herself to see Voldemort dead and save the Wizarding World. She wakes up in a limbo and in front of a mirror. When she touches its surface, she ends up in a different world and in Hayden Parker's body, a girl of 15 who looks almost identical to her and who's just been called as the Slayer.</p><p>Hayden Parker was a Potential Slayer – unbeknownst to the Council of Watchers. She's also Buffy's cousin from her mother's side – Joyce has a sister who lives in England because she married an English man.</p><p>Hayden was in a car accident. She's called as the Slayer after six months in a coma and she was supposed to die soon after – thus allowing Buffy to be called. Instead, thanks to Harri's presence, Hayden's heart stops for only 45 seconds before Harri enters her body and saves her, merging their souls together.</p><p>Because of these unusual circumstances there are now two Active Slayers instead of one. The both of them will meet in Sunnydale before Buffy faces the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story, it's a HP/BtVS cross-over. In this story Harry Potter is a she, meaning she's Harri Potter, the girl-who-lived, not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.
> 
> This story will follow the TV Show but starting from season2 (maybe end of season1), though a lot of things will be different from Canon because of Harri/Hayden's presence in the story.
> 
> All of the characters of Buffy will appear here except for Kendra and Faith, though some characters like Wesley or Dawn will appear before Canon – some things happened differently from Canon, like Wesley's history before the beginning of this fiction. Wesley will be Hayden's watcher but he will be much more similar to the Wesley of Angel than the one we first meet in Buffy – both thanks to Hayden's influence and events that happened here to him that didn't happen in Canon before Wesley came to Sunnydale.
> 
> Most part of this chapter is taken directly from chapter 33-34-35 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
> 
> I changed slightly the time setting of HP. Harri is born in 1978 instead of 1980. She began Hogwarts in 1989. This means that she became 18 in 1996, the year when the story begins. The other dates are changed accordingly.
> 
> Some events in HP Canon are different in this story (and they will be explained later on) because Harri – as a girl – did some things differently from Harry and that had some consequences to the Canon story, though the main events still happened as in Canon.
> 
> Harri herself is different from Harry – though they have a lot of things in common, obviously (like their 'saving-people-thing' as Hermione would call it). When Harri merges with Hayden, her personality will change even more from Canon!Harry so expect an OOC!Harri.
> 
> Main Pairing: Spike/Hayden.
> 
> Others pretty much Canon pairings except Buffy/Spike, of course. Buffy/Angel as Endgame (but it's going to be a bumpy road for them too because Angel needs to change and realize his mistakes before being worthy of Buffy). Also (very)eventually Dawn/Oz(Dawn is going to be older in this story) and Wesley/Cordelia(neither of them will end up in LA).
> 
> There WON'T be BASHING of characters, expect maybe for a little bashing of Riley because I hate him and pretty much everybody, I think, hates him. Though that doesn't mean that Hayden will pass over the many awful/prejudiced things the Scoobies do/say in Canon. Hayden/Harri - like Harry - is very open-minded (actually even more than Harry since Harry was prejudiced against Slytherins and Harri wasn't). Some may call her bitchy but I think Hayden will be bluntly honest more than anything, if there's something she doesn't agree with, she will simply say so.
> 
> BTW, I imagine Hayden as having Phoebe Tonkin's face though with green eyes. Hayden is not as tall as Phoebe Tonkin, though taller than Buffy (5'6 of Hayden against 5'4 of Buffy/Sarah M.G.) and Hayden is more curvaceous than Phoebe, though still slender.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I just like to write stories about these characters.

****

**Prologue**

_Scotland, May 1996_

… _Tell her that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill her, a fragment of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building…_

… _Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harri…_

… _While that fragment of soul remains attached to and protected by Harri, Lord Voldemort cannot die…_

… _the girl must die..._

… _And Voldemort himself must do it…_

… _The only way for him to die is if she embraces death herself…_

… _Voldemort must kill her for him to die too…_

… _Their lives are so tightly bound together that if she dies, he will die also…_

… _You have kept her alive so that she can die at the right moment?..._

Harri understood at last that she was not supposed to survive. Her job was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms. Along the way, she was to dispose of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when at last she flung himself across Voldemort's path, and did not raise a wand to defend herself, the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished. Neither would live, neither could survive.

Dumbledore's betrayal was almost nothing. Of course there had been a bigger plan: Harri had simply been too foolish to see it, she realized that now. She had never questioned her own assumption that Dumbledore wanted her alive. Now she saw that her life span had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the Horcruxes. Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying them to her, and obediently she had continued to chip away at the bonds tying not only Voldemort, but herself, to life! How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but to give the dangerous task to the girl who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort.

And Dumbledore had known that Harri would not duck out, that she would keep going to the end, even though it was her end, because he had taken the trouble to get to know her, hadn't he? Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, that Harri would not let anyone else die for her now that she had discovered it was in her power to stop it.

It was because of this that she was there now. In front of Lord Voldemort, surrounded by Death Eaters, deep inside the Forbidden Forest. Ready to die just to see him dead too.

Harri could feel Voldemort's wand against her chest, but she made no attempt to draw hers. And still, Voldemort and Harri looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the girl standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harri Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Girl Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting.

At last Voldemort raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harri looked back into his red eyes and smiled.

She saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

A second or a hundred years later, she found herself laying facedown, listening to the silence. She was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. She was not perfectly sure that she was there herself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to her that she must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because she was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore she had a sense of touch, and the thing against which she lay existed too.

Almost as soon as she had reached this conclusion, Harri became conscious that she was naked. Convinced as she was of her total solitude, this did not concern her, but it did intrigue her slightly. She wondered whether, as she could feel, she would be able to see. In opening them, she discovered that she had eyes.

She lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist she had ever experienced before. Her surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which she lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

She sat up. Her body appeared unscathed. She touched her face. She was still wearing her glasses.

She stood up, looking around. The longer she looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above her in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still.

Harri turned slowly on the spot, and her surroundings seemed to invent themselves before her eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. She was the only person there.

Suddenly, from nowhere mist appeared before her, slowly taking the form of a mirror. She closed the short distance to it and looked at her reflection. Expect that it wasn't exactly her reflection that she was seeing in front of her eyes. Yes, the girl she could see in the mirror looked a lot like her but she was younger, taller, healthier and more beautiful that she could ever hoped to be. The skin of the girl in the mirror was not sickly pale but slightly tanned and perfect, not one single old scar marred her unblemished skin. Her green eyes were bright and full of life and not hidden by glasses. Her hair were probably two shades lighter, long and slightly curled at the ends. There was no lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead. She was lean and toned but with curves in all the right places. It was perfectly clear that this girl in front of her had not seen abused or neglect. This version of her was how she could have been if she had lived not with the Dursleys but in a real home, with a real family.

She suddenly realized how much Voldemort and Dumbledore both had taken away from her. She had been an innocent caught up in a war between two very powerful wizards, just a pawn in their game.

And now she was dead. Never to live again, or really – live for the first time – because, truthfully she had not lived at all. Everything was over. For her at least. And no matter how much she tried to convince herself that Voldemort had died with her and the Wizarding World was finally free, she could not help but think of how much she had truly lost.

She wanted a second chance at life. She wanted to live again, have a family, find love, be happy, just like every other person, was that too much to ask?

She looked at the reflection once again, noticing the happy sparkle of the girl before her and sighed. She wanted to have the life of the happy, healthy girl in front of her. In a sudden decision she touched the mirror with her entire palm, almost hoping to merge herself with the image reflected before her.

And then she was falling, down, down, in a deep black abyss and she knew no more.


End file.
